¡Party Hard al extremo!
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: ¿Porque no hacemos una Party Hard para sacar el aburrimiento?


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo este One-Shot, que de seguro les gustara.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero los personajes que invente, si me pertenecen.**

**Y sin más que decir les dejo el Fic.**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Miki estaba en su departamento MUY aburrida junto con sus hermanos, Alex y Sofi, quienes estaban viendo televisión, ellos siempre estaban aburridos como de costumbre, pero no obstante vino su prima, Bella, la fujoshi y pervertida de todo el vecindario.

- ¡OH YEAH, PARTY HARD HOY A LA NOCHE! - Exclamo la pelinegra-.

Los tres se habían vuelto hacia a ella, confundidos, Alex pregunta:

- ¿Acaso planeas organizar una fiesta hoy? - Pregunto el castaño-.

La chica asistió con la cabeza, Miki, de forma negativa, dijo:

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo aquí, hoy limpie y no quiero volver a limpiar...- Dijo la castaña-.

- ¡Oh vamos! Hoy quiero divertirme, mis padres vienen el viernes- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa picara-.

- ¿Como sabes? - Pregunto Sofi con una ceja levantada-.

- Me enviaron un mensaje - Dijo Bella- Y entonces...

- ¡La respuesta es no! - Dijo Miki a gritos-.

- ¡Por favor! Te prometo que seré yo quien limpie todo - Dijo Bella arrodillarse-.

- ¿Lo prometes? - Pregunto Miki-.

- ¡Siiiii! - Dijo Bella con muchas lagrimas y en su mente pensaba _"¡MIERDA! ¿Que pavadas estoy diciendo ahora?"-._

Miki tan solo suspiro y dijo, mientras se paraba:

- Bueno esta bien, organicemos todo primero y después llamaremos a todos - Dijo-.

***Después de unas cuantas horas***

- ¡Uff! - Dijo Sofi- ¡Por fin terminamos!

- ¿Donde están Andrew y Mari? - Pregunto Alex mirando para todos lados, buscando a los hermanos de Bella-.

- Se fueron a dormir a la casa de Ruby - Dijo Bella-.

- Bueno comencemos a llamar a todos y...¡Que comience la pachanga! - Exclamo Miki-.

***Después de toda una hora entera***

- ¡Ya termine de llamar a todos! - Dijo una muy cansadora de Sofi-.

- Bueno...- Miki iba a seguir hablando, pero no obstante su celular comienza a sonar-.

Y lo que recibió fue un mensaje, de Kenny McCormick, su novio:

**_"Hola Miki ¿Estas ocupada?"_**

La chica al ver el mensaje, le respondió:

**_"Si ¿Porque?"_**

Miki recibió otro mensaje:

_**"Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo"**_

La chica le respondió:

**_"Bueno si quieres, puedes venir a la fiesta, si quieres"_**

Recibió otra respuesta:

_**"¡Genial! Entonces espérame a fuera de tu casa y yo llegare en cualquier momento"**_

Miki iba a responderlo, pero su celular se quedo sin batería y tuvo que apagar.

Ya eran las 12:00, sus amigos ya estaban llegando, en medio de la entrada, Cartman y Kyle discutían como siempre.

- ¡Cállate culon! - Exclamo el pelirrojo-.

- ¡A mi no me jodas mas...! - Fue interrumpido por Stan-.

- ¡OIGAN! ¡Pueden parar de una puta vez! - Exclamo-.

En la sala se podía ver en una mesa, comida hasta de bebida y tambien se podía escuchar música Dubstep, Electrónica, Pop, Hip-Hop,etc. Las chicas hablaban entres si, los chicos apoyaban a Cartman y a Kyle, quienes estaban haciendo una competencia de quien bebe mas cerveza y el perdedor se consideraba "Marica". Butters reía junto con Sofi, Bella había puesto un cartel que decía "Hagan Hard Yaoi enfrente mio a solo 5 dolares", cuando sus primas vieron eso, enseguida la golpearon en la cabeza. Algunos seguían bailando como locos al ritmo de la canción _**Sex Instructions Dub de** **Borgore.**_ Otros ya estaban borrachos al beber tanta cerveza y por consumir Helio.

Y hubo un gran Karaoke, las primeras en cantar fueron Miki y Sofi, quienes estaban completamente nerviosas, aun así suspiraron y entonaron:

**You got me so wild,**

**How can I ever deny,**

**You got me so high,**

**So high I cannot feel the fire.**

**And you keep telling me,**

**Telling me that you'll be sweet,**

**And you'll never want to leave my side,**

**As long as I don't break these...**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself [x4]**

**You got me so wild,**

**Why should I be so surprised?**

**You got me so high,**

**Don't you see it in my eyes?**

**And you keep telling me,**

**Telling me that you'll be sweet,**

**And you'll never want to leave my side,**

**As long as I don't break these...**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself [x4]**

**They are so wasted on myself [x12]**

**Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself [x4]**

Giovana y Samy, amigas de Miki y su hermana, comenzaron a entonar:

**Every time [x5]**

**Every time I hear this groove,**

**It makes me wanna move.**

**Must be the feeling, it brings to you**

**That makes you feel what to do.**

**[x2]**

**Must be [repeated]**

**Must be the feeling, it brings to you [x3]**

**That makes you feel what to do...**

**Must be the feeling, it brings to you [x3]**

**Must be the feeling**

**Every time I hear this groove,**

**It makes me wanna move.**

**Must be the feeling, it brings to you**

**That makes you feel what to do.**

**[x2]**

**Time for you to break it all down, do it all around. [x4]**

**Every time [repeated]**

**Every time I hear this groove,**

**It makes me wanna move.**

**Must be the feeling, it brings to you**

**That makes you feel what to do.**

**[x2]**

Todos le aplaudieron, las siguientes eran Bebe y Wendy, quien mas llamaban la atención, comenzaron a cantar:

**That Sometimes you don't know where we're going**

**Sometimes I feel you should be crawling back to me**

**Time is ticking by without us knowing**

**Before you know it, it will be too late to see**

**You keep on talking but it makes no sense at all**

**You try to fake it but you're breaking every rule**

**Right from start you've always made me feel a fool**

**The guilt you hide will come between us after all**

**You keep on talking but it makes no sense at all (2x)**

**Sense at all (6x)**

**Sometimes you don't know where we're going**

**Sometimes I feel you should be crawling back to me**

**Time is ticking by without us knowing**

**Before you know it, it will be too late to see**

**You keep on talking but it makes no sense at all**

**You try to fake it but you're breaking every rule**

**Right from start you've always made me feel a fool**

**The guilt you hide will come between us after all**

**You keep on talking but it makes no sense at all**

**You try to fake it but you're breaking every rule**

**Right from start you've always made me feel a fool**

**The guilt you hide will come between us after all**

**You keep on talking but it makes no sense at all**

**You try to fake it but you're breaking every rule**

**Right from start you've always made me feel a fool**

**The guilt you hide will come between us after allt makes you feel what to do**

**How did you know 'cause I never told**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush on you**

**No more charades**

**My heart's been displayed**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush on you**

**How did you know 'cause I never told**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush on you**

**No more charades**

**My heart's been displayed**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush (crush [x3])**

Todas las chicas, se juntaron y comenzaron a entonar:

**How did you know 'cause I never told**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush on you**

**No more charades**

**My heart's been displayed**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush on you**

**How did you know 'cause I never told**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush on you**

**No more charades**

**My heart's been displayed**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush (crush [x3])**

**How did you-**

**You found out-**

**How did you-**

**You found out-**

**I've got a crush on you**

**How did you- [x2]**

**I've got a crush (crush [x3])**

**How did you know 'cause I never told**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush on you**

**No more charades**

**My heart's been displayed**

**You found out**

**I've got a crush on you**

**How did you know 'cause I never told**

**You found out,**

**Ive got a crush on you**

**No more charades,**

**My hearts been displayed,**

**You found out,**

**Ive got a crush on you**

**How did you know 'cause I never told**

**You found out,**

**Ive got a crush on you**

**No more charades,**

**My hearts been displayed,**

**You found out,**

**Ive got a crush on you**

**You must have heard it**

**From my best friend**

**Shes always talkin when she should be listenin**

**Cant keep a secret**

**To save her life**

**But still I trusted her with all I felt inside**

**I never knew, a rumor could spread so fast**

**(cause now the) Word is out!**

**All over town**

**That Im longing for you**

**How did you-**

**You found out-**

**How did you-**

**You found out-**

**I've got a crush on you**

**How did you- [x2]**

**I've got a crush (crush [x3])**

**How did you know 'cause I never told**

**You found out,**

**Ive got a crush on you**

**No more charades,**

**My hearts been displayed,**

**You found out,**

**Ive got a crush on you**

Y después volvieron a cantar:

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my boss boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my boss boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my boss boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my boss boys**

**Bangarang! peace! bayyyh!**

**Wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa-bang-bang**

**O-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa, feel the bayyyh!**

**Wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa-bang-bang**

**O-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa, bangarang!**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa feel bass!**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa bangarang!**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa feel the**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa bangarang!**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa feel bass!**

**Bayyyh! boss boys, sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-**

**Shout to my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys,**

**Sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-shout to all my lost boys bangarang!**

**Shout to all my boss boys,**

**Sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-sho, bayyh, bayyyh, bangarang! bass!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-mmm-berm-berm-berm!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-berm-wooo!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-mmm-berm-berm-berm!**

**Wah-ooo-ooo-woo-yuuuh, feel the**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-mmm-berm-berm-berm!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-berm-wooo!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-mmm-berm-berm-berm!**

**Wah-ooo-ooo-woo-yuuuh, feel the**

**Wah-wooo-wah, berm, berm berm, berberber, berm, berm,**

**Wah-wooo-wah-wah-wah-wah-wooo!**

**Wah-wooo-wah, berm, berm berm, berberber, berm, berm,**

**Wah-ooo-ooo-woo-yuuuh, feel the**

**Wah-wooo-wah, berm, berm berm, berberber, berm, berm,**

**Wah-wooo-wah-wah-wah-wah-wooo!**

**Wah-wooo-wah, berm, berm berm, berberber, berm, berm,**

**Wah-ooo-ooo-woo-yuuuh, do-do-do-do-do, pe-pe-pe**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We de-de-de-de-**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**Baah-bangarang!**

**Shout to all my boss boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my boss boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my boss boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my boss boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**Bangarang! bass! bayyyh!**

**Wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa-bang-bang**

**O-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa, feel the bayyyh!**

**Wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa-bang-bang**

**O-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa, bangarang!**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa feel bass!**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa bangarang!**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa feel the**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa bangarang!**

**Bayyyh! wah-wa-wa-wah-wa-wa,**

**Bang bang, o-ooo-ooo-ooo-o-ooo-ooo-wa feel bass!**

**Bayyyh! boss boys, sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-**

**Shout to my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys,**

**Sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-shout to all my lost boys bangarang!**

**Shout to all my lost boys,**

**Sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sho-sho-sho-sho-sho-sho, bayyh, bayyyh, bangarang! bass!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-mmm-berm-berm-berm!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-berm-wooo!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-mmm-berm-berm-berm!**

**Wah-ooo-ooo-woo-yuuuh, feel the**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-mmm-berm-berm-berm!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-berm-wooo!**

**Wah-wah-ooo-wah, berm-berm-berm-mmm-berm-berm-berm!**

**Wah-ooo-ooo-woo-yuuuh, feel the**

**Wah-wooo-wah, berm, berm berm, berberber, berm, berm,**

**Wah-wooo-wah-wah-wah-wah-wooo!**

**Wah-wooo-wah, berm, berm berm, berberber, berm, berm,**

**Wah-ooo-ooo-woo-yuuuh, feel the**

**Wah-wooo-wah, berm, berm berm, berberber, berm, berm,**

**Wah-wooo-wah-wah-wah-wah-wooo!**

**Wah-wooo-wah, berm, berm berm, berberber, berm, berm,**

**Wah-ooo-ooo-woo-yuuuh, do-do-do-do-do, pe-pe-pe**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We de-de-de-de-**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**We rowdy**

**Shout to all my lost boys**

**Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-shout to all my lost boys**

**Baah-bangarang!**

Stan y Bella, quien estaba borracha y con una birra en la mano, comienzan a entonar:

**I'm gonna take my time**

**She gon' get hers before I**

**I'm gonna take it slow**

**I'm not gonna rush the stroll**

**So she can get a sensual seduction**

**So I can get a sensual seduction**

**So we can get a sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**She might be with him**

**But she's thinkin' 'bout me, me, me**

**We don't go to the mall**

**We don't go out to eat, eat, eat**

**All that we ever do**

**Is play in the sheets, sheets, sheets**

**Smoke us a cigarette**

**And go back to sleep, sleep, sleep**

**'Cause we done got a**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**I'm gonna take my time**

**She gon' get hers before I**

**I'm gonna take it slow**

**I'm not gonna rush the stroll**

**If you don't know by now**

**Doggy Dogg is a freak, freak, freak**

**I keep a bad *** with me**

**Seven days out the week, week, week**

**And all that we ever do**

**Is play in the sheets, sheets, sheets**

**And smoke us a cigarette**

**And go back to sleep, sleep, sleep**

**'Cause we done got a**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**I was all in the club havin' a drink, blowin' on a sweet**

**When I peeped this little freak out**

**I was all on the bar when drifter shawty redd came on**

**Then she hit the floor, now**

**With a see through dress, long hair, light brown eyes**

**Lookin' like Miss Bo Peep**

**And a playa know if I take her home**

**With them real thick hips, you so right I'm gon' beat**

**So I approached the chick with the real pretty face**

**Nice curves on her with a lil' bitty waist**

**I whispered in her ear, "Lil momma, what you drank?**

**I know that you're a freak**

**But you know I ain't gon say shh"**

**See my game is outrageous**

**I got into the crib and exchanged some love faces**

**But it wasn't no need for me to rush to bust one**

**Cus I wanted her to have an eruption**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

**(All the time, any time)**

**Sensual seduction**

**Sensual seduction**

Craig y Clyde, los dos subieron al escenario y cantaron:

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-e-eeeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! we**

**Make me say all the people ass there eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh**

**(Dupstep)**

**Make me say all**

**Yaaayaaaaaa!**

**aaaaah!**

**wawawaaa EEUHG!**

**MAKE ME SAY!**

**(DUPSTEP)**

**DADADADA!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-E-E-eeh! Oh!**

**Kiss a we do!**

**Cry to me aaaah!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh! (down)**

**aaaaaaaaaaaeh Aheee!**

**(Dupstep)**

**AAAAUUUUAAHA!**

**HULK SOUND***

**huaaahuaaa.**

**AAAAAAAA!**

**(DUPSTEP)**

**WAWWAAA**

**AAAE!**

**MAKE ME SAY!**

**(DUPSTEP)**

**(DUPSTEP)**

**(DUPSTEP)**

**(DUPSTEP)**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

**Classic Day Oh eeh uh e-e-e-eeh! Oh!**

Alex y Token se sumaron tambien, subieron al escenario y comienzan a cantar:

**I'll give you everything you'll ever need**

**And I'll find a way to turn you into a monster**

**Me and you, we could rule the world**

**'Cos no-one's gonna mess with me**

**I'm a monster**

**I'll give you everything you'll ever need**

**And I'll find a way to turn you into a monster**

**Me and you, we could rule the world**

**'Cos no-one's gonna fuck with me**

**I'm a monster**

**Dr Jekyll and , saw a chick walkinh with a big behind**

**now I'm stalking my victim out**

**unrecognizable because I'm in disguise**

**Into eyes and her's were green**

**crept up behind she turned and screamed**

**everybody turned to see**

**I tried to run tripped up and hurt my knee**

**I can't believe that she got away**

**Think of all the love that we could have made**

**J, I really did mess it up**

**I've ruined my only chance with a sugababe**

**Now I'm a bit ticked off**

**Back to the flat**

**Hats and kicks off**

**To relax with a glass of milk**

**Apparently Pixie drinks lots**

**I'll give you everything you'll ever need**

**And I'll find a way to turn you into a monster**

**Me and you, we could rule the world**

**'Cos no-one's gonna mess with me**

**I'm a monster**

**I'll give you everything you'll ever need**

**And I'll find a way to turn you into a monster**

**Me and you, we could rule the world**

**'Cos no-one's gonna fuck with me**

**I'm a monster**

**No so so shit**

**Not from me not pro no**

**Me my flows so hit**

**Quasimodo it**

**Guna go between both my legs**

**Its looks like a pogo stick**

**Admitted i am a fruit loop**

**Frankenstein with a screw loose**

**In search of a new neck bolt**

**How long will his neck hold, hmm**

**I'll be fine with a needle and friend**

**A lil Jack**

**And im evil again**

**Scheming again**

**Introduce me to anyone decent**

**Ill find evil in them**

**Everybodies PC**

**I dont feel them**

**If i could i would kill them**

**Before i go id like to say thanks to Peter Andre**

**for looking after my children**

**There aint a line I aint crook for**

**To find me you aint have to look hard**

**Dont get it confused im a crookstar**

**Bin there i was warm with a mistaaa?**

**There aint a line I aint crook for**

**To find me you aint have to look hard**

**Dont get it confused im a crookstar**

**Bin there i was warm with a mistaaa?**

**Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster**

**Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster**

**Monster Monster Monster Monster Monster**

**MONSTER**

**I'll give you everything you'll ever need**

**And I'll find a way to turn you into a monster**

**Me and you, we could rule the world**

**'Cos no-one's gonna mith me**

**I'm a monster**

**I'll give you everything you'll ever need**

**And I'll find a way to turn you into a monster**

**Me and you, we could rule the world**

**'Cos no-one's gonna fuck with me**

**I'm a monster**

**Sorry Pete**

Después de eso, los dos terminaron el suelo y comenzó a escuchar se la canción **Hypnotize You (Nero Remix)- NERD & Daft Punk. **Los demas seguian bailando y bailando toda la noche, en estos momentos ya eran las 5 de la mañana.

La música siguió sonando, Kyle y Cartman, quienes estaban dormidos sobre la mesa y hasta tenían la cara rayada por Bebe y Wendy. Los otros seguían bailando medio drogados y otros dormidos en el suelo. Miki se había quedado afuera, esperando a cierta persona, tan solo se levanto y dijo:

- Ya veo que no va a...- Fue interrumpida porque alguien le tapo los ojos-.

- Adivina.

- ¡Kenny! - Dijo la chica-.

- ¡Jejeje! Perdón por la tardanza, la camioneta se rompió y tuve que venir caminando...-Dijo Kenny muy apenado-.

- No te preocupes, al menos la fiesta continua - Dijo Miki-.

- ¡Genial! ¿Vamos? - Pregunto Kenny-.

- ¡Si! - Dijo Miki-.

Dicho esto los dos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a dentro y comenzaron a bailar como locos durante toda la noche. Y los dos sonreían entre si y tuvieron la mejor cita que hayan tenido. Después se habían ido a la habitación de Miki, para tener "cosas" entre ellos, se podían escuchar gemidos y otros sonidos y algunos solo se habían quedado en la puerta para escuchar esos mismos sonidos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y se admiten criticas, siempre serán aceptadas.**

**¡Adios!**


End file.
